


I Shouldn't, but I Need You!

by MiahWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Harry Potter, Blushing Draco Malfoy, Clumsy Harry, Draco Malfoy Has Daddy Issues, Draco Malfoy Redemption, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Turing Good, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Ron Weasley Being Overprotective, Ron Weasley Thinks Draco Malfoy is Up to Something, Shy Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiahWitch/pseuds/MiahWitch
Summary: After the war ended Draco is stuck in limbo, in his thoughts. He knew it was time for things to change. He really wanted to change, but not because people were forcing him to. For so long he has been doing what his father wanted him to do and now with him being away... He can finally be who he wants to be. It may take a long time for people to believe that he is actually changing for the good, but that is okay.When changing he had someone in mind who could help, but he wasn't sure if he would ever believe and help him. This person was non-other than Harry Potter himself.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 13





	I Shouldn't, but I Need You!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First written Fanfic, not counting the horrible 5-6 chapter mess of a book that I made in Middle school. I might be rusting at writing so keep that in mind, but please enjoy nonetheless! Do tell me what you think in the comments. 
> 
> Here is the Fanfic of Draco trying to be good and make up for his mistakes. This might hit you right in your feels so be prepared! Continue with caution.
> 
> Also this whole book Ron is being EXTREMELY overprotective.

**After The War**

Draco was shocked yet was relieved when he saw the Dark Lord has been turned to dust. He looked over at his father’s face trying to read his expression. Draco could tell his father was just trying to keep his face blank, but his eye said everything. On one side his father was relieved that he no longer has to worry about the Dark Lord looking down on him… The other side was mad that things didn’t go according to plan. Draco felt his father’s grip tighten on his arm. Not daring to show weakness, he bit his tongue. Looking back at the school he made eye contact with Harry Potter.

Everything after that went by so quickly. Many of the Death Eaters quickly fled from the crime while others were already held at wand-point. With the number of Death Eaters that quickly left the scene, the number that did stay were outnumbered. There were some that tried to point their wands to continue the fight, but their wands were quickly knocked out of their hands. Everyone was taken in and was questioned and many of them put on trial.

The day Draco was released from custody there was an outrage. People wanted Draco to be locked away, like his father. Draco was let go because it was seen that he was under the imperius curse. Technically he was not under the imperius curse, instead, he just did what he could to not make his father angry. Since Lucius Malfoy worked for the dark lord Draco was, in a way, forced to work for the Dark Lord as well.

Instead of Azkaban Draco was under house arrest for the whole summer, the mail going in and out of the Malfoy house was monitored, his wand was taken away, and Draco was also required to attend lessons with a therapist. Draco had to go see a therapist once a week for the whole summer. At the end of the summer, the therapist would be one of the people to help decide if Draco was ready to be released from house arrest and was allowed to go back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Back to the Beginning**

The day Draco got the letter from the Ministry of Magic telling him that he would get to go back to Hogwarts was a conflicting day for Draco. Draco was so happy that he would get to go back to school, but he was extremely worried about what others might say or do when they see him. The reason he wanted to go back to school was to try and prove that he is getting better and can be a good person. He also wanted to apologize in person.

Draco did send out letters to anyone who he may have hurt, but he knew he would have to apologize in person. He sent some letters to almost all the Weasleys, Hermione, and many others. He also made sure that he included in his letter to George how extremely sorry he was for George’s loss. There was one person he didn’t send a letter to. He didn’t send a letter to Harry because he just didn’t really know what to say.

Draco had no idea if Harry knew at all that he tried his best to save Harry. Draco tried everything he could to save Harry Potter without anyone knowing and Narcissa was in on it. Draco had no idea why he did what he did at first. After a while though, he realized that he needed Harry around and things would be horrible without him. If there was anyone that Draco was going to learn to trust to help make him a better person, it would be Harry Potter.

Draco went to his room and quickly got everything that he needed for school packed away. He had sent out someone to go get his book for him as he didn’t want to interact with people just yet. He really didn’t want to get in a dual with someone and get put back under house arrest again. He was getting excited to see some of his friends. Luckily for Draco, he didn’t have to wait long as he had to be on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. He got his letter around noon and he spent the rest of the day preparing what he was going to say and do tomorrow. He even planned his outfit for tomorrow. He needed to wear something that wouldn’t make his hair pop out in a crowd and a hood would be too suspicious.

It was quickly the next day and Draco was tired. He didn’t get much sleep last night as he was too busy overthinking what might happen. Draco got dressed in black pants, a white shirt, a gray sweater vest, and black shoes. He really didn’t have a colorful wardrobe so this would have to do. Looking in the mirror he was worried his hair would stand out too much. Draco combed through his hair with his fingers as his mother gently knocked on the door to Draco’s room. Draco turned and looked over at his mother who had slowly opened the door.

“You must be pretty nervous…” Her voice was soft. She was genuinely concerned with her son and how he must be feeling. She actually didn’t want Draco to back to Hogwarts to go out of fear of what might happen, but since Draco wants to go, she will let him.

Draco studied his mother's face for a few moments before lightly chewing on his lip. He nodded, “yeah I am getting pretty nervous.” Draco looked back in the mirror and fixed the collar in his shirt. “I am sure that once people see that I am changing for the good that things will settle down. At least, they will settle down in the school. There will always be people who are angry that I got away with too much.” Draco finished.

“There is also the Daily Prophet, I am sure there will be people wanting to question you. People like, Rita Skeeter.” Narcissa quickly added. This was something she was really worried about. She really didn’t want someone like Rita Skeeter to question Draco and then just twist his words and write what she wants anyways. Draco was slightly tense just of the thought of what the Daily Prophet has been saying about them. “Anyways, I got you something Draco. It’s nothing special,” Narcissa tells Draco as she holds out a gray beanie. “I thought you might have been worried about your hair making you stand out,” Narcissa finishes, and she walks over to Draco.

Draco looks at his mother and then down at the beanie. This is just what he was looking for, but he really didn’t have any hats and a hood was out of the question. He takes the hat into his hand and turns to the mirror and puts it on. “This is perfect, just what I was needing, thanks, mother.” Draco smiles at his reflection. He was in the perfect outfit to blend in. Nothing was standing out that would someone think that this was Draco. “It is getting time for me to leave; I am going to head out to see if I can get on the train before many other people. I’ll write to you when I can and tell you how things are going.” Draco gave his mother a quick hug before getting all of his things and making his way to King's Cross Station.

Draco was one of the first people on the Hogwarts express. No one seemed to recognize him, so his outfit was working. Once on the train, he got into a booth and changed into his Slytherin uniform. He then waited for a friend to come to join him, but he was really waiting to see Harry Potter. He was wondering how Harry was doing and if his summer went well after the war. Draco was starting to wish he had sent Harry a letter, but it was too late.

Draco was one of the last to get off the train and once he entered The Great Hall all eyes were on him. It was obvious that people were very wary of him and very angry that he was even there. So many people wished that he would have been sent to Azkaban or at the very least would have just stayed home. Draco kept his head held high, not wanting to be seen as weak, all out of habit, and took his seat at the Slytherin table.

Headmistress McGonagall Quickly got everyone’s attention and the normal speeches started. Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table to look for Harry. Draco just needed to make sure that he was here. After a little bit of searching, he found him. Draco let out a quiet sigh of relief and turned his attention back to McGonagall. “Before we go on to sorting the first years into their houses, I would like to bring everyone’s attention to Draco Malfoy.” Everyone quickly turned their head to Draco. Draco took a deep breath and stood up. “Mr. Malfoy would like to say a few words. Would you please come up here dear,” McGonagall finished as Draco made his way to the front of the room. All eyes following his every move. It was such a long time ago that Draco sent out that letter asking for him to make a speech if he was allowed back in Hogwarts. It was quite surprising to him that he was allowed to give his speech.

“I know all of you were probably not expecting me to be here today and I completely get that. I just wanted to say… I am so very sorry for all the things that I have said and done to the people in this school. To be honest I was all talk and some of you already know that. I have already sent my apologies in the form of letters to the people I have affected the most, but I just want to say it again. I am sorry for making fun of people and calling some mudbloods, especially you Hermione. I am sorry to all of the Weasleys for making fun of them,” Draco paused before looking over at Harry Potter. “I am also extremely sorry to Potter. I know I didn’t send you a letter, I just didn’t know what to say. I was a thorn in your side just because of the people you hung out with and because I was honestly jealous of you. I hope that one day you all can forgive me. Believe it or not, I really want to change for the better, I just hope you all will let me… Thank you.” Draco stepped away from the podium and went back to his seat.

The room was quiet for a while before a few people clapped. That was something that Draco never thought was going to happen after his speech. McGonagall Thanked Draco for his kind words and started the hat sorting ceremony. To Draco, it felt like the air around him lightened up. It didn’t feel like it was hard to breathe anymore, he felt more relaxed than ever before. It really felt like he was starting all over again. It was like he was back in his 1st year of Hogwarts.

After they were allowed to start eating everyone got to talking. Draco was sitting between Goyle and Pansy. It really didn’t take long before Pansy started hardcore questioning Draco. “What was that all about Draco? Did you really mean all that you said? Are you really going to change? That isn’t very ‘Draco Malfoy’ or ‘Slytherin’ of you!” Pansy questioned. This is one of the main reasons Draco didn’t tell her about wanting to be good over the summer. It would have all been a waste of parchment paper.

Goyle had Draco’s back though. “oh, shut up Pansy, you would do the same if you went through the same rubbish Draco endured,” Goyle protested. It was really nice having him around, despite him being rather stupid at times. He was the first Draco talked to about wanting to be good. Goyle was, surprisingly, with Draco on wanting to be good. After they lost Crabbe, things haven’t been the same. In a way, Draco kind of always knew that Goyle would no longer want anything to do with the Death Eater stuff after the passing of Crabbe. Which is understandable, to say the least. Still, Draco was surprised Goyle even wanted to be friends with him after Draco had officially become a Death Eater in the eyes of the Dark Lord. Goyle, better than anyone, understood that Draco was forced to do it to make his father happy.

Pansy just huffed after being told off by Goyle and stayed silently angry for the rest of the evening. Draco was not surprised by this at all and just ignoring her occasional _sigh_ for attention. Draco was the first of the Slytherin table to excuse himself and headed for his room. On his way, he was stopped by none other than the Golden Trio. He was expecting this to happen eventually he just wasn’t expecting it till before morning classes.

“What game are you playing, _Malfoy_?” Ron was the first to speak up. Ron already had his wand out and was gripping onto it rather tightly. Hermione gently put her hand on Ron’s shoulder to try and calm him down. Harry was calm but very quiet. Harry being so quiet actually made Draco rather nervous.

“I am not playing any _games,_ Weasley… I am done with games. It is as I have said before, I really do want to change whether you believe it or not,” Draco stated after a few moments. Draco was sounding rather emotional by the end of his statement. He really just wanted someone outside of his group to see that he really wants to try to be good. The thought of everyone forever hating Draco after he has changed makes Draco somewhat emotional.

Hermione looked over at Draco and her face soften a bit. It was like she could tell by his voice that he was being sincere. It didn’t take long before her expression changed to being cold again as she didn’t want to be fooled so quickly before there was any proof of Draco _actually_ changing for the good. “And why should we believe you Draco? You have been nothing but nasty to us for the past 7 years.” Hermione stated as she crossed her arms.

“Well, how can I prove it to you when the school only just started. You have to give me time to prove myself,” Draco quickly stated and paused for a moment. “Just give me a week. Okay? Just one week to prove that I have changed. I am sure I have a lot of you in my classes so you can watch over me if that is what you want.” Draco let out a soft sigh. He no longer wanted to talk. Draco was starting to get in a bad mood, but he was not angry. Draco was just upset, but he should have known that this was going to happen.

“Okay. We will give you one week. Just one. If you act at all suspicion, then we will bring the suspicious activity to the headmistress's attention and she will deal with you.” Harry suddenly spoke and then quickly walked over to Draco before whispering in his ear. “don’t disappoint me, Draco.” And with that Harry headed off in the direction to his common room quickly followed by Hermione and an upset Ron. It was obvious to anyone that Ron really wanted the conversation to end in an unfair duel of 3 vs. 1.

Draco was lightly blushing but shook his head and smirked. He was going to happily take that as a challenge. “you’re on Potter!” Draco muttered to himself before heading off to his room and writing a letter to his mother about what had happened.

* * *

Within that one-week, Draco did what he could to help people. Draco even stopped a few Slytherins from playing bloody horrible pranks on some 1st years that were in Ravenclaw. The Golden Trio kept a very close eye on Draco any time that they could. Nearing the end of that week people started becoming conformable with Draco being there.

A group of 5 nervous Hufflepuffs made their way over to Draco one afternoon while he was practicing Quidditch. They wanted his help on learning how to fly on their broom. “We are so sorry to bother you, D-Draco, but could you help us? We had our first lesson on flying today and we are having a hard time getting the hang of it,” one of the Hufflepuffs quickly say. “You’re the only one out of the field right now so that is why we are asking for your help…”

Draco smiled softly. “of course, I’m not doing anything important right now. What exactly are you 5 having trouble with?” Draco asked moving his broom to the side. He tilted his head slightly as he studied the group's body language. He has gotten really good at understanding others by how they present themselves. This way he learns what not to do or say to make others uncomfortable as they get used to him being nice. It’s mostly just him trying not to joke about anything ‘evil’ as others still take him seriously even when he is obviously joking.

That afternoon Draco spent his free period helping the group of Hufflepuffs relax and stay balanced while on their broom. They were just a group of very clumsy Hufflepuffs, so it took a while. By the end of the lesson, they were all laughing and thanking Draco for the help. Draco was feeling rather shy with people complimenting him and thanking him. It really did make Draco happy to be helping others.

On Draco’s way to Potions, he got pulled by the arm, forcing Draco to turn and face who pulled his arm. The one who pulled Draco’s arm was Ron. Ron then grabbed Draco by the collar and pulled him closer. “I don’t know what you are up to, but we will find out. I don’t believe you for a second that you have changed… No matter how convincing it is…” Ron says as he glares into Draco’s eye.

“After everything that I have said and done… I am not surprised. I don’t expect you to ever forgive me,” Draco says with a sad look in his eyes and light hurt expression on his face. Ron was stunned and Draco used that to his advantage. Draco gently placed his hands on Ron’s before removing Ron’s hands from Draco’s Collar. “I have little hope the Weasleys will forgive me, but I still have hope.” And will that, Draco took a step back from Ron and turned and walked into Potions class.

While Draco was still in earshot, he heard Ron loudly sigh, “Bloody Hell,” before hearing his footsteps leave down the hall. Draco took his seat and laid his head down on his desk. Draco’s heart was pounding, but not because he was crushing on Ron, that wasn’t the case at all. Draco’s heart was pounding because he was so scared that he was going to get into a duel that would end him being sent to detention or worst _expelled_.

Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and when Draco didn’t look up immediately the hand on his shoulder lightly started shaking him. Draco sat up and rubbed his temple with both hands. “I wasn’t asleep, Mr. Slughorn I— “Draco stopped mid-sentence as it was not Mr. Slughorn. The person that had his hand on Draco’s Shoulder was Harry freaking Potter. Draco was shocked but quickly gained his composer. “Oh, Potter, hey… Um, do you need something?” By Draco’s voice, you could tell he was put off guard.

“Are you Draco? You look like hell,” Harry says will a worried look on his face. Draco could tell that Harry was trying to hide the fact that he was worried but was failing.

“Geeze thanks… it’s nothing, it is not like you would believe me if I told you always,” Draco didn’t mean for it to sound as cold as it did, but he couldn’t help it. Draco looked away and opened his book to the page needed for today’s lesson.

“Oh really? Go on then, tell me. I am curious.” Harry crossed his arms and stared at Draco.

“Just an encounter with Weasley. He was very mad at me. He doesn’t believe me and thinks this is all just a front I am putting on for you all to believe I’m good,” Draco sighed softly, not daring to look at Harry. “If you are just going to intimidate me as Weasley did, I’m not interested.” Draco coldly stated, just hoping Harry would walk away to his seat.

Before the conversation could continue Mr. Slughorn walked into class, signaling that it was going to start and to everyone to take their seat. Harry huffed and leaned close to Draco and whispered, “meet me at the Astronomy Tower after dinner.” That was all Harry said before he walked off to his seat. For the rest of class, all Draco could think about was what was going to happen at the Astronomy Tower. Draco was getting very nervous. All he could hope for is that it does not turn out to be a duel.

* * *

A few more classes later and dinner is eaten it was time for Draco to head off to the Astronomy Tower. If Draco wasn’t sweating before he was most definitely sweating now. Draco was extremely nervous. On his walk to the Astronomy Tower, he was muttering to himself, trying to convince himself that everything was going to be okay. Trying to tell himself that it will not end in a duel. Draco was paranoid and made sure no one was following him.

Draco opened the door to the tower and crept inside. “Potter...?” Draco nervously called out. “Are you in here?” Draco didn’t see Harry at dinner at all, so he wasn’t sure how long Harry was waiting or if he had completely forgotten that he asked Draco to be here.

“Oh, yeah I am up here? What took you so long? I was waiting for bloody ages” Harry called out. Draco walked up the stairs and saw Harry sitting on a red and white picnic blanket. Draco was slightly uncomfortable being in the tower since he hasn’t been in this place since… That one night.

“Sorry, I was really hungry, and I had to find a way to sneak away without Goyle and Pansy finding out,” Draco said in a soft quiet voice. Harry patted the seat open next to him and Draco walked over slowly before sitting next to Harry. “So, why did you call me out here?” Draco asked as the question was honestly driving him crazy.

“I just wanted to apologize… about Ron. After the war, Ron has been very protective of his friends and family. You can’t really blame him, he lost family in that war.” Harry turned and looked out the window. Draco nodded hoping Harry saw him out of the corner of his eye. Silence fell between the two and Draco started fidgeting with his sleeve. “I believe you by the way,” Harry says softly.

Draco turned and looked over at Harry, “Wh-what? I mean, about what?” Draco stuttered. His heart was starting to pound in his chest. Draco studied Harry’s face closely. Harry looked to be thinking. His black hair was messy with a few stands in front of his glasses. His hair was always a mess, but Draco thought it looked really good like that. It looked like styled messy hair. In the moonlight, Harry’s bright green eyes really popped and stood out in the darkish room. Draco had to tell himself, in his head, to focus because Harry was beginning to speak again.

“You know, about wanting to be good. Ever since I woke up near the end of the war, I just knew that you were going to change.” Harry turn and looked into Draco’s eyes. “I know that you helped wake me up Draco,” Harry said with a small smile on his face.

“Y-you’re joking, I-I didn’t do anything!” Draco bit his lower lip and looked away from Harry’s eyes. Draco was wondering how he could have found out.

“Oh, don’t play pretend Draco, I knew it was you. I could sense it moments before I woke up. I heard your mom’s voice asking you if I was okay,” Harry quickly said as he moved a hand to Draco’s chin, moving it to force Draco to look at Harry again. “Don’t lie to me, I know what I heard and felt,” Harry paused for a moment. “I just want to know how? How exactly did you help to wake me up?”

“I don’t really know… I guess it could be explained by nonverbal magic… I really don’t know. I just remember being extremely shocked and sad that you were dead and just constantly repeating it in my head that you would make it out of it alive—that you would wake up and you eventually did.” Saying that all out loud for the first time made Draco feel like he was crazy. Draco shook his head. “But I couldn’t have been the reason you woke up. I was the bad guy after all…” Draco frowned and looked away once again. Draco truly regrated being a Death Eater. A tear rolled down Draco’s cheek and he quickly wiped it away. “I’m sorry… I should go” Draco quickly got up and when to walk away but tripped on the blanket they were sitting on and fell onto Harry. Draco quickly got up, sniffled, and ran out of the tower.

Draco spent all night tossing and turning. He was really tired, but his thoughts wouldn’t shut up. He honestly wished he hadn’t gone to the tower. For the next few weeks after that moment, Harry would try to talk to Draco, but Draco would quickly leave before Harry even say anything. A full month has passed, and Harry still couldn’t get a word in to speak to Draco.

On the way to dinner one night Draco was alone and running late to get to the Great Hall. He was rushing trying to make it in time so there would still be food left for him. He just needed to pass a handful of room and he was at the Great Hall, that was until Harry got in the way.

“Draco Malfoy, I demand you to speak to me! I don’t really understand why you are running away from me and ignoring me. You are really being a prat!” Harry was annoyed and really upset. “You didn’t sound crazy. It is okay that you didn’t understand how you saved me. I… But I am still really grateful that you did!” Harry waiting for a response and Draco was frozen in place. A million thoughts rushed through Draco’s head. “What are you scared of Draco?”

“I don’t know what you are talking-“Draco was cut off by Harry. Harry was honestly losing his temper.

“Don’t you start with that! That’s bollocks and you know it!” Harry yelled before taking a few breaths to calm himself down. His expression lightened and he was now calm. “I’m sorry for yelling at you… I just want you to let me in Draco. Or anyone for that matter.” Harry paused for a moment. “Is that what you are scared of? Letting people in?” Harry walked over to Draco till they were about 2 feet away from each other.

“Kind of… Yeah. I know it is silly, but I fear people might use me now that I am being good,” Draco says quietly for only Harry to hear.

“I completely understand Draco… Please just let me in, if you can’t trust anyone else, trust me,” Harry smiled softly and held out his hand. After a few moments, Draco took Harry’s hand.

“Don’t make me regret this Potter,” Draco blushed and looked away from Harry. Harry pulled Draco in close and hugged him.

“Prat,” Harry whispered before chuckling lightly. Draco smiled and hugged Harry back.

* * *

Slowly after a lot of time, Harry and Draco become really close. Ron and Hermine were not okay with this new friendship but any time they tried to bring it up with Harry, he would get really mad. “I’m an adult, I can make decisions for myself of who I should hang out with it. You guys are like family to me. Just please give him a chance, at least for me,” Harry was always saying something along that line whenever Hermine or Ron would protest Harry spending time with Draco.

One sunny day Draco and Harry were chilling on the Quidditch field. “And then I was like ‘I’m not going to bring her back, she got what was coming to her!’ haha, yeah that was a crazy accident. My aunt Marge was a jerk, to say the least,” Harry joked as he looked over at Draco. that was a mistake as Harry tripped on his own feet and instinctively went to grab something to not fall which only brought Draco down with him. Draco and Harry fell to the ground and there was a moment of silence before they erupted in laughter.

“You are so clumsy Harry you need to be careful before you end up killing us both one day!” Draco laughed and got up. Draco turned and held out his hand to Harry, helping him up.

“Yeah, yeah I know,” Harry huffed before chuckling. “So, what do you want to do, we have time before our next class starts. I was thinking—” Harry was talking but Draco couldn’t focus on what he was saying. Instead, Draco was more focused on the people over by the bleachers. They seemed to be, possibly, laughing at Draco and Harry.

Recently people in the Slytherin house have been making fun of Draco and making hateful comments about Draco being gay. Draco wasn’t sure how they found out about it, but he can only assume they snooped through his things. Ever since people in his house started being homophobic, Draco has always been suspicious of others whispering to each other. He was worried they were all about him trying to turn Harry gay or something like that. Harry snapped his fingers in front of Draco’s face. “Sorry, I was… zoning out. What were you saying again?” Draco looked over at Harry.

“You have been doing that a lot recently. Is something on your mind? You know you can tell me anything,” Harry stopped walking and gently grabbed Draco’s arm.

Draco turned and looked into Harry’s eyes. What Draco would give just to kiss Harry right then and there. The truth is Draco has always had feelings for Harry but had to push his feeling away then he was trying to make his father happy. Draco didn’t even know if Harry was straight or not. He has always seen Harry try and get with a girl but then there was the whole Cedric thing. You would have to be blind not to see the tension that was between the two of them. Draco was sure that Harry was at least a little gay, but didn’t know if he was okay with it.

“Well, aren’t you going to answer me?” Harry was getting impatient.

“Sorry, sorry. Um… well, people in my house have been making fun of me about… something and it has just made me paranoid of what others could be saying about me, or us, without knowing,” Draco lightly chewed on the bottom of his lip waiting for Harry’s reaction.

“What have they been saying?” Harry was getting visibly angry.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or get you involved… you will only be angry,” Draco stated really not wanting to get Harry involved.

Harry studied Draco’s face closely before narrowing his eye. “Is there something you haven’t told me yet that they are making fun of you about?” All Draco did was nod. “It must be a sensitive subject…” Harry paused for a moment. “Remember I won’t judge you about anything, but I would like to know, if you are okay with it, to maybe help you.”

Without even thinking Draco blurted out, “I don’t think there is anything you can do about the people making fun of me because I am gay…shit…” Draco didn’t mean for that to happen, his emotions were just getting the best of him. He really didn’t want to tell Harry yet as Draco wasn’t sure how Harry would react. “I… I’m so sorry I didn’t mean… I should go,” Draco quickly said, and he turns and ran away from Harry going into the building. He was trying to go to his room and just lock himself away in there till things cooled down. He wasn’t sure Harry was mad or not, but he just needed to get away for a while in case Harry was mad.

“Draco, wait!” Harry quickly followed after Draco. Calling his name out every now and then. Once they were in the hallway is when Harry was done chasing after Draco. This was his last chance to get Draco’s attention so he yelled, “I shouldn’t, but I need you!” Draco stopped dead in his track, heart racing as he turned and faced Harry.

“Wh-what do you mean by that? Harry?” Draco was stunned. Draco wasn’t sure if Harry meant to say it in a mean way or not. Harry walked up to Draco, them both breathing heavily as they were out of breath. “Harry…” Draco teared up, thinking Harry meant it in a bad way.

Harry grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Draco was caught off guard but quickly melted into the kiss. Draco and Harry were blushing like crazy and no longer cared who saw them. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Harry slowly pulled away and looked at Draco. Draco thought this was a dream and wished to never wake up from it. Draco slowly opened his eyes and looked into Harry’s eyes.

“You really need to stop running away from your issues,” Harry joked while smiling at Draco. “And to answer your question I didn’t mean it in a bad way. What I mean was, I know people will look at us weird and think it is wrong for two males to be together like this, but I can’t help that I need you like that.” Harry was blushing and starting to get really awkward. “What I mean to say is… I like you Draco… Like, a lot.” Harry chuckled softly.

Draco smiled happily. He was so happy to hear that from Harry. “I like you a lot to Harry Potter,” Draco said as he pulled Harry back into a long passionate kiss.

* * *

From that day forward they had become a couple. Ron was completely shocked, but Hermine called it. After they had been spending too much time together and how Harry would act when talking about Draco, she just knew Harry liked Draco. She was happy to see him so happy. She hadn’t seen Harry that happy in a long time. Of course, Ron threatened Draco if he ever hurt Harry he would have to pay. Draco was nervous but promised Ron he would do nothing to harm Harry.

There were only a few months left of school, but Draco and Harry spent as much time as they could doing any cute date idea. When it came time for them to go home Draco actually invited Harry to come live with him. Draco was actually protective and didn’t want Harry to go back to the Dursleys. Harry was so happy with that idea he accidentally jumped into Draco’s arms when he wasn’t prepared, tackling him to the ground.

They were a cute and clumsy couple.

**The End**


End file.
